Zachary Wentz
Zachary Wentz is an American professional wrestler. He is known for his present work on the independent circuit, appearing in-ring in promotions including Rockstar Pro Wrestling where he is a former one-time Rockstar Pro Champion and former one-time Rockstar Pro Tag Team Champion. He is also known for his work in Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW), where he became a former one-time CZW Wired Champion. Wentz is widely known for his strong-style, high-flying wrestling style as well for his extensive work in tag team competition, alongside his long-time tag partner Dezmond Xavier under team names Scarlet And Graves and currently under the team name The Rascalz. Under this current team name, Wentz and Xavier have gained recent notice for their work in promotions including Impact Wrestling and Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, where they are the current PWG World Tag Team Champions in their first reign. While in CZW, Wentz and Xavier became two-time CZW Tag Team Champions. Both Wentz and Xavier have gained immense popularity in tag team competition and proved to be equally successful in singles competition, winning singles championships in varied promotions throughout the independent companies. Professional wrestling career Early years Wentz has stated he was most inspired by The Hardy Boyz, especially for their high-flying wrestling style and the fact they were actual brothers, competing in professional wrestling. A native of Dayton, Ohio, Wentz and a close friend named Clayton Jackson followed their mutual dream to become professional wrestlers. Their dream began as soon as they found the Cincinnati-based Rockstar Pro Wrestling promotion where training was offered. There, they met professional wrestler Dave Crist, an individual Wentz greatly credits for his advanced training and exceptional rise in his career. Rockstar Pro Wrestling (2018-present) Wentz first appeared in-ring on December 17, 2014 during a Rockstar Pro Amped event, where he teamed with Bradley Abrahms in a tag match lost to Benjamin Kimera & Jerrod Harris. On Christmas Day, Wentz and Abrahms returned to Rockstar Pro Amped, where they lost a tag match against the promotion's owner Dave Crist & Flex Jordan. Returning the following year, Wentz wrestled for his first title opportunity during the February 4, 2015 edition of Rockstar Pro Amped. There, he competed in an 11-Man Scramble Match for the American Luchacore Championship, until the match was finally won by Dave Crist. On March 6 at Unstoppable, Wentz wrestled in his second title opportunity, challenging Combat Zone Wrestling's Joe Gacy for the CZW Wired Championship, but did not succeed in winning the title. Wentz would go on to compete for the Rockstar Pro Championship as well as the Tag Team Championship and American Luchacore Championship. Once the title was vacated during March 2016, Wentz became the new American Luchacore Champion and successfully retained the title at Rockstar Pro Spring Break in a rematch against the former champion Ron Mathis. On the May 4 edition of Rockstar Pro Amped, Wentz and Desmond Xavier made their Rockstar Pro debut under their team name Scarlet And Graves, losing a tag match against the Bro Warriors (Clayton Jackson & Darin Dinero). Three months later during the August 17 edition of Rockstar Pro Amped, the American Luchacore Title was held by Jeremiah to whom Wentz lost to in a championship match. Wentz won his first title during the November 9 edition of Rockstar Pro Amped, defeating the reigning champion Dave Crist to win the Rockstar Pro title. His title reign ended on February 3, 2017 at Rockstar Pro FIVE, during which he was defeated by Sami Callihan. On July 7 at Judgment Babe, Wentz won his second singles title after defeating his friend and reigning champion Clayton Jackson to win the American Luchacore Championship. During the December 20 edition of Rockstar Pro Amped, Wentz and tag partners Clayton Jackson and Myron Reed under the team name Gucci Gang, defeated reigning champions The Foundation (Benjamin Boone & Pat The Bruiser) & Ron Mathis to win the Rockstar Pro Trios Championship. On January 5, 2018 at Halloween Havok '96, Wentz and the Gucci Gang lost the Trios Championship to Dave Crist and The Death Machines (Jessicka Havok & Sami Callihan). On September 7 at the Weekend At Murray's event, Wentz competed as the reigning CZW Wired Champion in a title versus title match against reigning Pro Wrestling Revolver's Scramble Champion Ace Austin and Desastre Total Ultraviolento's Alto Impacto Champion Alex Colon. The match concluded with both Wentz and Colon losing their brand's titles to Ace Austin. Combat Zone Wrestling (2016-present) On February 13, 2016 at CZW Seventeen, Wentz debuted with Dave Crist and Dezmond Xavier in a tag match defeating Conor Claxton, Frankie Pickard & Neiko Sozio. Six months later on August 13 at The Boss Is Back, Wentz with Desmond Xavier as team Scarlet And Graves challenged the reigning champions Da Hit Squad (Dan Maff & Monsta Mack) for the CZW Tag Team titles. Team Scarlet And Graves went on to challenge on November 26 for Preston City Wrestling's Tag Team Championship held by Joey Hayes & Martin Kirby but did not succeed in defeating the champions. On December 10, team Scarlet And Graves finished their debut year at Cage Of Death 18, defeating reigning champions EYFBO (Angel Ortiz & Mike Draztik), to become the new CZW Tag Team Champions. By the following year on December 9, 2017 at Cage Of Death 19, team Scarlet And Graves lost the CZW Tag Team titles in a Four-Way tag match against challengers The REP (Dave McCall & Nate Carter), Alex Reynolds & Dan Barry and team oVe (Dave Crist & Jake Crist). During 2018, Wentz competed in the Best Of The Best 17 Tournament during April 14, during which he advanced to the finals where he was defeated by David Starr. On May 12 at Prelude To Violence, Wentz competed in a Four-Way title match where he defeated Alex Reynolds, John Silver and Wheeler YUTA to win the CZW Wired Championship. Two months later on July 28 at New Heights, Wentz successfully retained the Wired Championship, defeating Ace Austin, KC Navarro and Myron Reed in a Four-Way title match. Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2018-present) On March 23, 2018 at Time Is A Flat Circle, Wentz and Dezmond Xavier won a tag team match defeating Bandido & Flamita. The following month on April 20 during the opening day of the PWG All Star Weekend 14 event, Wentz & Dezmond Xavier under their team name The Rascalz defeated The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) and the reigning champions team Chosen Bros (Jeff Cobb & Matt Riddle) in a three-way tag match to win the PWG World Tag Team Championship for the first time. On October 19, The Rascalz concluded their debut year with a successful title reign, winning their title defense at Smokey And The Bandido defeating challenger team Latin American Exchange (Ortiz & Santana). They returned the following year on January 18, 2019 at Hand Of Doom, where they defeated The Best Friends (Chuck Taylor & Trent) to retain the tag team titles. Impact Wresting (2017-present) Wentz debuted on August 17, 2017 at Destination X, where he teamed with Jason Cade in a tag match lost to oVe (Dave Crist & Jake Crist). During his second televised appearance in the August 18 taping of iMPACT! (aired as the September 7 episode), Wentz teamed with Jon Bolen in a tag match lost to Latin American Exchange (LAX) (Ortiz & Santana). The following year, Wentz returned on May 5, 2018 at Impact-Wrestling Revolver Penta Does Iowa, Wentz and Desmond Xavier debuted as The Rascalz, teaming with Matt Sydal in a tornado match lost to oVe (Dave Crist, Jake Crist & Sami Callihan). During the August 23 episode of iMPACT!, Wentz teamed wth Ace Austin and Trey Miguel in a tag match lost to oVe (Dave Crist, Jake Crist & Sami Callihan). On October 6 taping of BCW-Impact One Night Only: BCW 25th Anniversary (aired on November 16), Wentz competed in the Doug Chevalier Memorial Gauntlet Match eventually won by Matrox. On December 14, Wentz ended his second year at the Impact Wrestling-Rockstar Pro Ohio Versus Everything event, during which he defeated Jeremiah. Returning the following year, Wentz was next seen again during the January 3, 2019 episode of iMPACT!. There, Wentz, Xavier and Trey Miguel as The Rascalz teamed with Willie Mack and Rich Swann in a ten-man tag match defeating Ethan Page, Matt Sydal and team oVe. The following week on the January 11, 2019 episode of iMPACT!, Wentz and Dezmond Xavier as team Rascalz, lost a tag match against The Lucha Brothers (Fenix & Pentagon Jr.). With Xaxier as team Rascalz, they wrestled during the January 11 tapings, defeating The Desi Hit Squad (Raj Singh & Rohit Raju). During the following night's taping, The Rascalz lost a tag match against Eddie Edwards & Eli Drake. In wrestling *'Finishers and signature moves' **Senton Bomb **''Bite The Curb'' **''Gunckel Driver'' **''Thnks Fr Th Mmrs'' *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' **''"The Sickest Dude In ALL the Land!"'' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' **Followers of Crist - with Dave Crist, Dezmond Xavier and JT Davidson **Alienated Youth - with Trey Miguel **OI4K Inc. - with Dave Crist **'The Rascalz' - with Dezmond Xavier **Scarlet And Graves - with Dezmond Xavier **Trey Miguel & Zachary Wentz **STRONG HEARTS - with CIMA, Dezmond Xavier, Duan Yingnan, Gao Jingjia, El Lindaman, Seiki Yoshioka, Takehiro Yamamura, T-Hawk and Trey Miguel Championships and accomplishments *'AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined' **AAW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Dezmond Xavier *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Dezmond Xavier **CZW Wired Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time, Current) - with Dezmond Xavier *'Pro Wrestling Revolver' **Winner of the 2018 PWR 1 Night Tag Team Tournament - with Dezmond Xavier **PWR Tag Team Championship - (1 time) with Dezmond Xavier *'Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling' **XICW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Aaron Williams, Dave Crist, Kyle Maverick, Trey Miguel and Dezmond Xavier External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:2014 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Ohio wrestlers Category:Rockstar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni Category:AAW Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestlers' Laboratory alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerilla alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:Oriental Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolver alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni